


So Gentle it Pains

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Prison, Winter, daryl is a big softie, first male relationship, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She was fussy,” Daryl drawled quietly, “'s the storm.” He quirked his head toward the windows high on the wall. Wind was rattling the windowpanes.</p><p>Written for the prompt: 1. The Walking Dead: Rick/Daryl family given by geekyramblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Gentle it Pains

Rick tip-toed behind Daryl, not wanting to startle him because he was holding Judith. The scene was beautific, serene. So utterly mismatching with the violence of their daily existence that it made Rick's heart ache a little. He still couldn't quite grasp this second chance at love he had gotten with this... man. This rough man who killed walkers like it was nothing, who defended those he cared about until he was half-dead himself.

 

This utterly gorgeous man who was holding his daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world.

 

The man who was --- turning to face Rick because, of course, he had heard his steps, for little escaped his sharp keen ears. That fact had saved Rick's life uncountable times.

 

“She was fussy,” Daryl drawled quietly, “'s the storm.” He quirked his head toward the windows high on the wall. Wind was rattling the windowpanes. The snow-storm had started overnight. The only good thing about winter was that there were fever walkers about close to their perimeter.

 

Rick shuffled towards Daryl over the cold concrete floor. The prison might offer them protection but it gave them little warmth, even when it sheltered them from the elements. He stood by Daryl, sidling a little nervously. This was new, to the both of them, being with a man. Rick had loved Lori, even when he'd never quite forgiven her for what she did with Shane and now... now he had this new love, with someone who had never betrayed him like that. It was a heady feeling which made his heart swell, ache in his chest. Daryl had taken Carl under his wing, which made everything just sort of perfect, or as perfect as anything could be in a world gone insane.

 

Daryl turned, Judith in his arms, face half in light half in shadow. They had two lights on, fueled by a generator, so they could see in the night, so they could escape, should the worst happen. But the perimeter hadn't been breached, it was holding. There was a small self-deprecating smile gracing the rugged man's lips, the way he held Judith was so gentle it pained Rick.

 

Rick kissed him, because that's what you did when there was a gorgeous man holding your baby and you loved that man.


End file.
